Deep Waters
by superreader101
Summary: Percabeth AU. Annabeth is the favorite daughter of one of the owners of a powerful company, one of the most powerful in the world. A certain incident lands her in the family's camp for a summer. The camp that she had been hoping to avoid for the rest of her life. Now she's back and has to live an entire summer only feet away from...him.
1. Chapter 1

***DISCLAIMER***

**I do not own any of the Percy Jackson genius written by Rick Riordan ****J**

"Annabeth Chase!" She flinched at the sound of her mother's irritated tone. Annabeth knew exactly what this was about; it was in every magazine and newspaper across the country. And it was all about her.

She quickly marked her page in the current book she was reading and descended the stairs to the main level of her family's penthouse. Sitting behind the large white granite island of their kitchen was Annabeth's mother with a magazine flipped open to a huge article about…the thing. The pictures only made it worse.

"Yes Mom?" Annabeth innocently inquired, nervously pulling her orange tank top a little farther down and biting her lip anxiously.

"What is this?" Annabeth glanced at the article trying hard not to scowl at the awful pictures of her and a guy desperately tangled up in a club. The strobe lights seemed to shine right on the pair just as the picture was taken. She glanced up at her mom and swallowed.

"Uh…um…well you see-"

"There is no '_you see'_, I can see just perfectly Annabeth! I can see this is you and a boy who is not a son of the company!" At the mention of the company, Annabeth grimaced and rolled her eyes. The all-powerful, super successful technology company that belonged to a group of twelve super powerful people that were obsessed with keeping everything within the 'family': _Andromeda. _She was tired of hearing how shewas forbidden to work anywhere else or be with anyone else that wasn't a son of one of the founders of the company. She was tired of all the attention that it brought to her. Annabeth knew the real reason the press was so involved in her life though.

She was one of over 25 children. All from her mother, Athena. All from different fathers. And almost all from a lab in a secretive place located in California. Annabeth was the very first test tube baby. It gave each and every co-president of the company the ability to produce a large family in short amounts of time. That way the children could take over. It would always be a 'family business'. Annabeth hated the fact that she was the first. It made her Athena's favorite daughter. She was the only child who lived with her in the massive penthouse located in the heart of New York City. She was also the one who had the most expected of her. She was expected to be the smartest. She was expected to be a role-model. She was expected to follow in the footsteps of Athena and the other members of her family.

"Mom-"

"No!" The rest of the lecture was drowned out. Annabeth caught the word 'family' and scoffed. There really wasn't a family. It was a group of 12 very powerful adults. They had all met in college, became a close group of friends, changed their names to match eachother's and created _Andromeda._ Each child was supposed to call them their Aunts and Uncles. Uncle Zeus, Aunt Hera, Uncle Poseidon, Aunt Demeter, Aunt Athena (or Mom), Uncle Ares, Aunt Artemis, Uncle Apollo, Aunt Aphrodite, Uncle Hephaestus, Uncle Dionysus and Uncle Hermes. All with names of the big shot Greek gods.

"You are going to camp." The sentence snapped Annabeth out of her thoughts.

"What?"

"This is the third time this has happened. It is ruining the company's reputation!" Athena exclaimed, her voice rising.

"That doesn't mean I have to go to camp!" Annabeth shouted. Anything but camp_, _she thought. Athena took a deep breath and fixed her piercing grey eyes on her daughter's.

"It will remind you of the family's best interests. It has been too long since you have seen any of them. A summer there won't kill you."

"Wanna bet?" Annabeth mumbled.

"Excuse me? You know what? Nevermind, you are leaving tomorrow morning. Get packed."

"Yes _mother,_" she said and stalked off to her floor. Just as she was entering through the doorway to her large loft, she saw her mother straighten her navy blue blazer, smooth down the soft fabric of her matching skirt and walk off to her office, her white pumps clicking against the dark wood floors all the way.

Annabeth crossed the large sitting room, her luxurious bathroom and the study overlooking the city landscape of Manhattan before arriving at the double doors that opened to her balcony. A gulp of fresh air wouldn't hurt, she thought as she moved to stand and peer over the stainless steel railing. She drummed her fingers absently, hating that she couldn't do anything. Hating that she had gotten caught not once, not twice, but three times. Hating being part of one of the most gossiped families in the world. Hating…camp.

Annabeth had been able to avoid camp for the past two years successfully. Now those two years were catching up to her. There was just something about being around people you don't particularly like all summer that didn't appeal to her. Then the fact that _everyone_ will be watching you to see who you are going to be with by the end of the summer. Annabeth was turning 18 in two months; by this point, everyone was expecting you to find a guy and get serious. She had a thought about who everyone thought it was going to be two years ago before she pushed it out of her mind with a grimace. It was bad enough that she had to go to camp again. There wasn't any point in thinking about _him._

Annabeth stood on her balcony for about an hour, letting the cool afternoon breeze blow her blonde curls around her face and breathing in the smoggy New York air. Then she called her best friend, Thalia. She happened to be Uncle Zeus's only daughter, but she was a feisty girl. The thought of seeing her at camp made Annabeth feel a little better. A little.

"Thalia."

"Annabeth!" Thalia's voice blared from the phone making Annabeth wince and hold it a little farther from her aching eardrum. "What's up?" She was silent for a moment before it tumbled out.

"I'm going to camp."Silence.

"What?" Disbelief was evident in Thalia's voice.

"Mom's forcing me to go after…after-"

"Dylan?" Thalia questioned, even though she already knew. "I knew she would find out about that tall, dark , and handsome piece of man!" Annabeth grimaced.

"Don't refer to him like that. Please. Besides I'm trying to get him _out_ of my mind," she responded.

"Oh, believe me, I'm still trying…" Thalia said; Annabeth could practically hear the smirk on her face. Annabeth groaned.

"Enough about him. Did you not hear me before? I. Am going. To camp."

"You know, it isn't that big of a deal, Annabeth."

"Not that big of a deal?! Nooooo, not at all! I just have to spend a summer in the one place I want to forget. With the one person I would like to forget! Thalia! I'm screwed!" Annabeth's voice had risen immensely by now, and she had to shut the doors to her bedroom to prevent anyone from hearing her.

"Annabeth, you will be fine. You can simply ignore him the entire time. It'll be fun!" She scoffed.

"Fun? It's a small camp that I will be stuck in. I can't leave. A_ll summer._ And I have to spend it in a cabin with a bunch of half-brothers and sisters that all hate me for being the favorite! _All summer_. And Mom and all of our Aunts and Uncles will be expecting me to be with someone by the end of the summer. As in a serious relationship with someone. I don't want to be intimate with _anyone_ there." Just as Thalia was preparing to comment, Annabeth interrupted her harshly. "And I mean _no one._" Thalia sighed.

"Well, you have to suck it up. I'm on my way over to help you pack. We are leaving _tomorrow_," and with that, Thalia hung up leaving Annabeth frustrated and angsty. She stalked inside and threw her phone against the padded headboard of her bed. It bounced off and hit the floor.

"Shit," she muttered before going and inspecting the phone for any cracks. Thankfully, it had landed on the Caribbean Blue rug on her white marble floor so the phone remained unscathed. From her spot on the floor, she leaned back until she was lying on the plush blue rug and staring at the spotless white of her ceiling. She reached out and smoothed her fingertips over the fabric. Her eyes traveled to the sparkling crystals that dripped from her chandelier like frozen water.

"I'm going to miss these luxuries," Annabeth murmured.

"GET UP!" Annabeth bolted upright. The first thing she saw was piercing blue eyes. Thalia. "I leave you alone for 20 minutes and you fall asleep. On the rug, I might add," Thalia teased, gripping Annabeth's hands and pulling her to her feet. She smoothed her hands over her tangle of hair before being pulled to her closet. She groaned. "Time to pack!" Thalia sang, pulling Annabeth's set of luggage from its corner in the massive walk-in-closet.

"Can't you just do it for me?" Annabeth asked tiredly. She caught Thalia looking at her with a growing excitement in her eyes. Alarm filled Annabeth's grey ones. "Forget that." Thalia pouted.

"If you pack it will all be boring! We have to pack things that will catch the eyes of _all _the boys!" She exclaimed.

"So basically you want to pack me the sluttiest things I own?" Annabeth reasoned.

"No…maybe…"

"And that is why _I _am the one packing," Annabeth laughed and plopped herself down on the mahogany wood that served as the floor to her closet.

"Fine," Thalia grumbled.

The girls took at least four hours packing Annabeth's things. Two of those four hours were spent arguing about what was going into Annabeth's suitcases. By the end of it, Annabeth suspected Thalia had thrown in a few unapproved things but she didn't bother going through all seven bags. All she wanted to do was go out. And party. When mentioning her desires to Thalia, she got a negative response.

"Annabeth, you can't do something stupid again." Thalia chose her words carefully, trying not to anger her best friend.

"I won't! Besides, I'm practically losing my freedom after tonight anyway. Please, Thalia," she begged. In the end, Thalia couldn't resist. They left the penthouse in glittering dresses, dark make-up, and stilettos that clicked against the pavement as they walked down to the street to climb into the family's limo.

"Where to Miss Chase?" the driver asked.

"240 West 52nd Street." She replied before having him roll up the divider. Then she turned to Thalia. "_We _are going to Touch."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

***Disclaimer* I do not own any of the Percy Jackson genius written by Rick Riordan. Also, this is an AU so even though the actions in this chapter are very un-Annabeth like…it's an AU. Enjoy!**

The sleek black limo pulled up to the curb drawing the attention of all the bystanders. They watched as the two girls cut through the long line and simply flash the security guard a smile before entering the club.

Inside, it was all on. People danced under the blue and purple strobe lights to intense music, their eyes closed. The bar was fully occupied and people peered down upon the dancers from the balconies overlooking the first floor. Almost all of the seating arranged off to the side in burst of purple, black, and white were empty with the exception of a few couples. The artwork of black, skeletal trees on ice blue lights glowed from one wall. All of this together created a sort of magical atmosphere in which you could forget everything except for what was happening right then.

Annabeth checked her updo for looseness, smoothed down her white, sequined, one-shouldered dress then pulled Thalia into the dance floor. She forgot about Dylan. She forgot about camp. And most importantly, she forgot about _him._ The music never stopped and the people kept dancing. Eventually, after Annabeth lost sight of Thalia with her black, strapless, studded dress that made her already bright blue eyes brighter, she retired to the bar. No one cast her a second look as she plopped herself down on one of the cushioned stools and ordered the usual. After a few minutes of quiet sipping, the man next to her was replaced with a new one.

"Aren't you a little young to be having that?" a voice asked Annabeth. She smiled into her drink before turning to look at Luke, another one of her best friends. He was one of Hermes's sons, pretty much all of Annabeth's friends were part of the 'family'. Unlike most of them though, Luke hated being a part of the family. Therefore, he and Annabeth instantly took a liking to each other years ago.

Annabeth looked at his teasing blue eyes and his smirk before maturely sticking her tongue out at him.

"I won't tell if you buy me a drink," Luke teased.

"You wouldn't tell anyway," Annabeth replied but ordered him one anyway. The bartender simply nodded eagerly and smiled. Annabeth noticed he was gorgeous; he had muscular, tan arms, chestnut hair, milky brown eyes, and features that any male-model would kill for. Unfortunately, she decided as he walked off, he wasn't her type.

"Seems like you have that guy wrapped around your finger, seeing as he doesn't question your age and all," Luke remarked. Annabeth shrugged, downing the rest of her _Manhattan _in one gulp. "Are you sleeping with him?" he asked.

"No!" She exclaimed, irritated. "I'm not one of those girls."

"Good. He's too old for you anyway." Annabeth rolled her eyes as the bartender returned with another drink for her and for Luke. She thanked him.

"Hate to break it to you gorgeous, but you are too old for me too," Annabeth snapped. Luke's over-protectiveness bothered her to no end. And he knew it. Luke chuckled.

"Where's Thalia?" he asked.

"Probably drunk and sucking some guy's face off in a dark corner," Annabeth mumbled before downing her drink once again.

"Sounds like her." Luke raised his glass for a sip but Annabeth grabbed his arm.

"Dance with me," she ordered. So he did. She could feel the bartender's eyes on her all the way to the dance floor and smiled secretly. Even if she wasn't interested, she liked the attention boys gave her. It made her feel in control and Annabeth _loved_ being in control.

During the second song, Annabeth put her lips to Luke's ear.

"I know you like me, Luke." Luke turned to her and smirked.

"Maybe I don't." His eyes raked her body from head to toe, lingering on her lips for a second longer than necessary. "I mean, there isn't much to like," he teased. Annabeth responded by doing the same to him.

"I could say the same about you."

"Well we both know you'd be lying." Before Annabeth could respond, Luke reached out to tuck a piece of her blonde hair behind her ear. Seriousness replaced the teasing in his eyes; it made Annabeth uncomfortable. She didn't expect this from him. Her heart pounded unexpectedly in her chest. Why was she nervous about Luke? She wanted to retort something witty and sarcastic.

"Ego much?" Mentally, Annabeth face palmed. That's the best you could do, she thought. Luke chuckled and tightened his grip around her, pulling Annabeth closer. The two were completely still, the only ones not moving on the dance floor. Luke's gaze held a slight intensity to it as his eyes roamed her face and momentarily paused on her lips. Annabeth noticed. His eyes flicked back to hers before he released her body, holding on only to her hand. A stray dancer bumped into Annabeth, muttering and 'watch it'.

"Let's get talk upstairs…" Luke pulled her through the mass of moving bodies, up the stairs that hid behind deep indigo curtains in a corner, and to a small alcove in the wall. The second floor was a lot emptier than the first. No one would find the two in their spot. It was the farthest from the stairs, the last little cave in the row of them on the wall. It was protected by a curtain the same rich color as the ones hiding the stairs and held only a plush black couch positioned on the curved wall. Luke closed it one quick movement leaving them in total privacy from the outside world. Luke's expression held a small smile. That smile had Annabeth's heart racing. She was sure he could hear it from his spot 5 feet away.

As he came to sit by her on the couch, Annabeth popped up.

"Bathroom," she explained before hurrying out of the room, heels clicking across the second floor to the ladies bathroom. Once the door had swung shut behind her, Annabeth looked in the mirror at her flustered face. Her blonde hair was all over the place from dancing, although her makeup was as perfect as it was when she arrived. She sighed in relief at the fact that her outward appearance did not reflect her feelings. She was a mess.

The butterflies in her stomach had faded a bit and her heart had slowed but still…she never felt like this anymore. The last time she had felt this way was with _him._ Therefore, she hated the feelings. Annabeth wanted to be in control. She wanted to know what was going to happen. Ever since Luke's face grew serious on that dance floor, Annabeth knew she had lost control. Losing control was…scary. She could always figure out what Luke was doing. They had known eachother for years. She was more comfortable around him than she was with Thalia. Never in her life had she felt this flustered around Luke.

Annabeth thought of Luke's face as he went to sit beside her. He looked like…he looked like he wanted to kiss her. Annabeth smiled a little at the thought. Years ago, Luke kissing her would have been a dream come true. When she was younger she had had a massive crush on him. Nothing could beat those piercing blue eyes or that amused smirk of his. But he was too old for her then…way too old. Now it was different. Now, Annabeth was almost eighteen. Now she was almost an adult. Did Luke realize that too? Did he actually want to kiss her? Did he _like_ her?

More importantly, did she like him back? Did she want to kiss him too? As she stared into her own smoky gray eyes, she smiled.

"Hell yes!" she whispered to herself. Annabeth splashed some cold water over her arms and attempted to fix the hanging strands of blonde curls back into its elaborate bun. She applied some extra gloss, smacking her lips in approval. With one final glance in the bathroom's full-length mirror, Annabeth strutted out of that bathroom with newfound confidence. As she made her way back to Luke, she peered over the balcony overlooking the dance floor.

Below, Thalia was the wildest dancer out of the crowd. Her hair was a mess, her makeup was smudged, she was barefoot but she was the life of the party. Annabeth giggled slightly. Yep, Thalia was definitely drunk.

Just as Annabeth reached the curtain which shielded their small alcove, she took a deep breath and stepped in. Luke looked at her with expectant eyes and a confident smirk.

"Told you, you were too young to drink," he said with a chuckle. Annabeth rolled her eyes as she moved to sit right next to him.

"Believe me, _I_ know how to handle my liquor," she shot back with a smile. Luke's intense gaze had her blushing and biting her lip. Suddenly Luke's warm hand lightly tipped her face back up to his. His pale blue eyes roamed over her face. They held emotions Annabeth simply couldn't decipher.

"You've seemed to have gotten much older since last time I saw you, Annabeth," Luke whispered. She scowled. If there was anything Annabeth hated, it was definitely getting older. Luke chuckled.

"Well so have you. What are you now? Thirty? Isn't that middle-aged?" Luke rolled his eyes.

"Twenty-five."

"Really? How about your maturity age? Isn't that like…two?" Annabeth teased.

"Probably," Luke agreed, pursing his lips. "That's what I always admired about you, Annabeth. You have always been mature for your age. Always so grown-up." Luke stroked Annabeth's cheek with his thumb. She was suddenly grateful for the lack of light in their spot; it hid the crimson rising in her cheeks. To fill the silence, she snorted.

"I had to what with Mom constantly putting me in the spotlight," she muttered.

"Yeah, well, the past two years you've been slightly less mature." Annabeth looked down at her hands, which rested in her lap. "I like it." Her eyes snapped to Luke's face. She started when she realized they were nose to nose. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest, her mouth went dry. _Do it,_ she commanded herself. Her eyes searched his face.

"Well, I like you." Then she pressed her lips to Luke's. It took only a moment before he responded, tangling his hands in her hair and returning the kiss.

**Percy: What. Is this.**

**Me: Calm youself, Percy baby. It's going to be fine.**

**Percy: *glaring***

**Me: *laughing evily in my corner***


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

***Disclaimer* I do not own any of the Percy Jackson genius written by Rick Riordan J**

The cold feel of the black leather on her back. Her own blonde hair splayed around her. The heat of his skin on hers. The pressure of his lips on hers. The smell of his cologne, blanketing her in a musky air. The taste of delicious alcohol mingling in her own mouth. The dull thrum of music pulsing from the floor below her. And darkness.

Annabeth was aware of all these things. All at different moments. Her mind couldn't focus on anything for more than a fraction of a second because then Luke's lips were demanding her full attention again. All she could do was return the eagerness he gave her.

From her position, laid back on the sofa in the small alcove, Annabeth could hardly stand the heat that bled through Luke's clothes. His shirt. Her dress. Then her bra. It was all that separated them. It was all that kept them from doing something that one of them might regret. But at that particular moment, with the tiniest bit of drink fogging her mind and passion sparking pleasure in her veins, Annabeth didn't care about consequences. She wanted to forget consequences.

She wanted to live.

Annabeth felt Luke's feverish lips against her neck, and she arched it so he could have easier access. A trail of fire lit its way from her jaw to her shoulder, each kiss achingly soft and slow. Annabeth reached a hand just beneath the hem of Luke's shirt, enjoying the feel of his skin. His breath fanned out against her shoulder; he moved a hand to one of her legs, which rested around his body, connecting together behind his back. As his hand smoothed up and down her thigh Annabeth froze. She bit her lip, refusing to make a sound. Luke's fingers neared the hem of her dress and stopped. He pulled away from Annabeth to stare her in the eyes.

The look of him made Annabeth's heart stop. Hair that was now a sexy tousle on his head, the blonde glinting under the slight light above them. His shirt now unbuttoned just a tad more showing hints of tanned muscle. His eyes, usually full and blue, held lust shown by the dilation of his pupils. Annabeth reached for him once again but he grabbed her hand before it could make contact.

"Annabeth," Luke's voice was husky; she could see him struggling to remain under control in the current situation. She smiled slightly. "Do you-I mean-should we-"Annabeth put a finger to his lips, silencing his stutters.

"You," she replied, "I want you." And then he was over her again with her shaking hands unbuttoning the rest of his shirt. This was what she wanted. Luke. She wanted Luke. His hands were grasping for the zipper of her dress and she sighed leading them to where the metal contraption started. He smiled at her before smoothly pulling it down leaving her back exposed. Luke's hands roamed over her skin, pausing by the straps of her bra. To distract him, Annabeth ripped open his shirt, leaving a muscled chest staring back at her. She trailed her hands lightly across the ridges of every hard muscle. She had seen it plenty of times but this time, it was hers.

Luke's mouth crashed back to hers once more, this time hungrier, more passionate. One hand was knotted in his hair, clinging to his locks for dear life, while the other trailed down the fine white line of his scar. She earned a shudder from him. Annabeth remembered the moment when he got that scar. To her it only made him more attractive.

As one hand lingered on her back, another reached down to the hem of her dress. Annabeth swallowed nervously, gasping as he slid a centimeter underneath. His fingers were wisps of air along the sensitive skin and as he distracted her there, Luke expertly unclasped Annabeth's bra. She didn't have time to realize the rest of their clothes were going because Luke's hand lightly squeezed her inner thigh, eliciting a moan from Annabeth.

"Luke…"

And that's when the curtain to their little alcove was ripped wide open. The couple sprang apart. A deep flush was spreading across Annabeth's face as she realized the intruder was Thalia. Her hair was a tangled mess, her dress rumpled and Thalia held both heels in her hands. Despite most likely being drunk, her vibrant blue eyes were alert. She didn't seem to care that Luke and Annabeth were in the middle of an intense make-out session, instead she was more worried about Annabeth.

"They're here."

"Who?"

"Paparazzi, you idiot!"

Annabeth glanced at Luke, who was pulling his dress shirt back on and buttoning it up quickly. He then reached for Annabeth, clasping her bra and zipping up the dress in one quick motion. Annabeth was still foggy from Luke's kisses but when she looked at him, all she could see was alertness. When he looked her in the eye though, she saw the still strong passion in his eyes.

"Is she drunk?" Thalia asked Luke. His attention snapped to her. Then he glanced at Annabeth who shook her head.

"Maybe slightly…" Annabeth groaned. She stood up, pushing her blonde hair away from her face.

"I am _not_," she muttered before peeking her head out the entrance to the alcove. The party was still raging downstairs but it was slightly interrupted by and oncoming of new people. They were all underdressed, in jeans and t-shirts. Each newcomer seemed to be holding something. Cameras, she decided. "Is there another way out?" Annabeth was unfamiliar with _Touch_, she had only been a few times and her exploration had never made it past the second floor.

"The roof. It's shared with the restaurant next door," Luke answered. He pulled Annabeth back in the shadows. "I can take you both home." Before she could respond, Thalia nodded in agreement and pulled Annabeth out.

"Meet us up there in a few minutes," Thalia told Luke then they were off. Thalia was pulling Annabeth up a set of stairs that were hidden in a corner by the bathrooms. They emerged from the stairs on the roof.

Here and there, purple lights illuminated the area. A small bar sat in one corner, empty. A few people were gathered by the large bonfire that was placed in the middle of the roof. Off to the side, just as Luke had said, was a suspended hallway that led to the fancy restaurant next door. The moon was centered directly above the two girls, whining through the smog of New York.

"Come _on_," Thalia groaned after a few seconds of Annabeth staring at everything in a daze. Okay, maybe she was a _little_ drunk, Annabeth admitted to herself. They rushed to the glass hallway on the other side of the room not waiting for Luke before going into the restaurant. It was too late for anyone to be eating dinner but there was one couple seated at the far corner of the elaborate room. By the looks of annoyance on their faces, Thalia and Annabeth could tell they interrupted something. Thalia rolled her eyes and turned back to the direction of the club's exit to watch for Luke while Annabeth sheepishly smiled. She examined the room with a drunken curiosity. Plush crimson carpet, ornate golden walls, crystal chandeliers and expensive dining furniture all winked back at her. It was almost a complete opposite of the modern club next door.

"_Shit_," Thalia hissed. Annabeth rushed to the glass to see what was going on. Luke hadn't come up the stairs. Instead, a group of three men with cameras emerged two of them went to the bonfire while the other one glanced around the bare rooftop. Before he could notice the two girls behind the glass, they pressed themselves against the walls. Annabeth scanned the room looking for an exit.

"There," Annabeth said, nodding to a pair of golden elevator doors. They rushed over to them and Thalia jammed the down arrow. It didn't light up. She kept pressing it while Annabeth glanced at the entrance to the roof. The three had regrouped and were heading over.

"_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!"_ Thalia hissed. The elevator wasn't working. Annabeth looked at the panel. Underneath the button was a slot just big enough for a key.

"You need a key, Thalia!" Annabeth shouted at her growing irritated.

"I can see that now, Annabeth!" Thalia shouted back. The two looked at all the walls for another entrance but found none. "Under the table!"

Thalia and Annabeth crawled under the cream tablecloth of a round table a few feet away from the elevator. Just as the girls pulled their long legs under, they heard the door open and the gruff voices of the three men.

"This is a private dinner!" A woman's voice shrieked. Probably the woman dining with her partner. For a moment, the girls thought that she would say something about them but all they heard were muttered apologies from the paparazzi. Then they heard the opening and closing of the door and they were gone. Annabeth reached for the tablecloth but Thalia stopped her.

"Where's your cellphone?" she demanded.

"In my bag…" then Annabeth groaned.

"Which is in the club." Thalia finished. "Just wait until we hear Luke before you run out there."

They waited several minutes not hearing anything new. Then the door. Then the woman exclaiming again how there was no privacy. Annabeth started again but Thalia yanked her back.

"Wait," she mouthed. Annabeth almost groaned. And then the tablecloth was flipped back and Thalia started swearing. She stopped short when she noticed it was Luke standing above them.

"Nice job hiding, I could see your knee." He smirked. He offered his hands and pulled the two ladies out from under the table. While Annabeth smoothed her hair down, Thalia hit Luke.

"What took you so fucking long?" she growled

"I was busy picking up everything that fell out of this," Luke explained, holding Annabeth's purse.

"Thank god," she muttered, taking it from him. "Thank _you_." Luke grinned.

"Well while you were picking up tampons and lip gloss, we were stuck in the restaurant you sent us in with no key to the damn elevator!" Thalia snapped. Luke sighed. He pulled out a key from his back pocket and slipped it into the elevator's slot.

"I wasn't planning on getting caught up there," he snapped. Thalia rolled her eyes. Annabeth sighed. Whenever the two were around each other they always seemed to fight. Annabeth suspected it had something to do with an old relationship but she never had the courage to ask. Just as Thalia opened her mouth to say something else, the doors dinged open. Annabeth pushed Thalia inside and clamped a hand over her mouth.

"I have a headache and you two bickering isn't helping," she hissed.

"Sorry," they both muttered. The descent took a mere 10 seconds and Thalia stalked off the minute the doors opened. There restaurant was dark except for the kitchen, which had a stream of light which showed from under the door. Annabeth and Luke watched as she stormed out the doors. Annabeth sighed. Not only was she going to have a killer headache tomorrow during the first day at camp but she would have to deal with a pissy Thalia too.

Luke wound his arm around Annabeth's waist pulling her closer. They stopped in front of the large wooden doors that served as the entrance.

Annabeth looked up at him.

"I…" She was at a loss for words. Luke smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow. And all summer." Annabeth furrowed her eyebrows. She didn't remember telling him about her mandatory attendance at camp. He laughed. "Thalia told some people then some people told me," he explained, answering her unspoken question.

"Well at least I'll have you," she said, smiling slightly.

"And Thalia."

"And Thalia," she repeated in a little less enthusiastic tone. Luke chuckled. He pressed a soft kiss on her lips. Just that was enough to make her knees weak.

"Now I need to take you and the she-devil home," Luke stated, and the two walked out, meeting Thalia on a bench outside the restaurant. The paparazzo's vans were still parked near the club. Luke steered the girls in the opposite direction, behind the fancy restaurant. There, he loaded them into his silver Mercedes and drove them back to Annabeth's apartment. There, Annabeth set her alarm for an early start before throwing herself into bed alongside Thalia.

**Sorry for my lateish update! But it is longer than usual!**

**Percy: Thank gods for Thalia. *shudders***

**Me: *laughing uncontrollably* There, there Percy. You don't really think Annabeth would do it with Luke in a club would you?**

**Percy: *glaring at me***


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Percy Jackson genius by Rick Riordan. J And I think it's safe to say that most of this is OOC. Thalia mostly!**

"_Turn the damn thing off!"_ Annabeth woke to a hung over Thalia and a blaring alarm clock. One thing was for sure though; Thalia's screaming by far overpowered the beeps of the clock.

She groaned and pulled the comforter over her head. Thalia's curses only grew louder.

"_Annabeth fucking Chase! Turn it off!"_ she shouted.

"Thalia! Shut up!" Annabeth yelled back. She propped herself up on her elbow and squinted at the tiny device flashing and beeping on the table next to her. After a bit of fumbling, she hit the snooze button. The room quieted.

"Thank _god," _Thalia grumbled falling back onto the mound of pillows that she had arranged for herself the night before. Annabeth looked at the clock again; the red numbers blared back at her saying it was 6 a.m.

"We have to get up, Thalia." Annabeth shook Thalia's still form. "We're leaving at nine. It's six. Get _up._" This time, she pushed Thalia more forcefully resulting in her tumbling over the side of the bed. Thalia cursed as she hit the floor.

"I have a headache. Leave me alone."

"No, you are hung over." Silence. Annabeth sighed and threw herself onto her feet. She shuffled over to Thalia and grabbed her feet. "I'm going to haul your ass outside if you don't get up," she hissed. And then she started pulling. Or tried to at least.

"What do you weigh? 500 pounds?" After a few more moments of struggling, Annabeth gave up and let Thalia's legs drop to the floor with a smack.

"You know… we could sleep two more hours and just leave at 11…" Thalia suggested. As appealing as that sounded, Annabeth knew it would only bring her trouble. Athena wanted them on the road by nine. Luke was going to leave his apartment at nine to meet them at Camp. It was really Athena's wrath that she feared, but she couldn't give up the chance to rebel one last time before being shipped off to prison for the summer. So Annabeth fell onto the bed and wrapped her duvet around her body.

"Okay…but we _have_ to get up at eight." Thalia didn't respond for she was already passed out on the cold floor.

Annabeth woke with a start. She squinted against the warm beams of sunlight streaming through her windows. Thalia had moved to the bed at some point, and her dark hair was splayed wildly around her face. Then Annabeth's stormy eyes moved to the clock beside her. 5:00 p.m. She gasped and quickly shook Thalia awake.

"It's five, Thalia, we are screwed. We are soooo screwed!" She yelled and ran to her closet. The outfits they had picked out the day before sat neatly folded on top of the girls' suitcases. Annabeth grabbed both sets and threw part of them at Thalia, who was now sitting up in a daze. She looked even more crazy awake than asleep.

Her makeup was smeared all around her eyes making her look like a raccoon and her dress was around her waist, rumpled. No telling what I look like, Annabeth thought. She hurried into her bathroom and stripped quickly. The orange Camp Half-Blood shirt and _short _jean shorts were almost heaven after sleeping in that uncomfortable dress. Then she attacked her face and hair. Yep, she was way worse than Thalia.

Annabeth blonde hair still had all the hairspray and glitter in it from the night before and it had knotted to look like a bird's nest on the top of her head. Then there was lipstick all on the side of her cheek and eye shadow all over her face. She groaned and got to work using quite a few makeup wipes and taking a good twenty minutes on her hair. When it was finally untangled, she threw it up in a ponytail and grimaced at her reflection. All the makeup was gone but that didn't mean she looked any better. There were dark circles under her eyes and her lips were puffy from… Annabeth smiled and touched her lips delicately. All the good things from the night before came rushing back to her and all the things that were going to happen over the summer filled her head. Then she was hit by a pillow.

"You aren't going to see your lover boy unless you hurry your ass up!" Thalia yelled at her. She looked like normal Thalia again. Light makeup and her hair arranged in a perfect way. Her shirt and skinny jeans fit her _very_ snugly. Thalia caught Annabeth staring.

"How are you not ready?" she shrieked and began to pull out things from the drawers under the sink. Annabeth sighed as she noticed the growing amount of makeup products littering the counter. Thalia ended up only taking a total of 10 minutes to do 'fix' Annabeth's face. A new record for her.

Annabeth was delighted to see it look just perfect for her. Thalia had worked with Annabeth's natural tones to make her look perfect without being over the top. She thanked her best friend before hurrying out the door and into her closet. There, she slipped on some simple black converse while Thalia put her high-tops on. They both took quick glances in the mirror and approved of each other before heading downstairs.

Annabeth found her phone on the kitchen counter and noticed she had several missed calls from Luke. She showed Thalia who simply rolled her eyes and pretended to gag. Annabeth giggled and decided to listen to the messages later.

"I can't believe your Mom didn't go all she-devil on you this morning," Thalia whispered as Annabeth dialed the number to her family's chauffer. She shrugged and waited for Arnold to pick up. After four rings he did.

"Miss Chase?"

"How fast can you get to the apartments?" Annabeth wasted no time with formalities.

"Five minutes. I'm on my way." And Arnold hung up. Annabeth turned to look at Thalia who had her eyebrows raised.

"A few minutes and we have our ride. Now let's get these downstairs." The girls loaded all their luggage into the elevator and rode in silence from the 85th floor to the lobby. As the elevator doors dinged open, one of the workers immediately grabbed several bags and started off to the door. The girls carried the remaining few and set them down by the curb where the worker had put the others. Annabeth thanked him quickly.

Not a minute later, the same sleek black limo that Thalia and Annabeth had rode in the night before pulled up. Arnold, the sexy Brazilian driver that worked for the Chase family strode around to the side and opened the door for the girls. They climbed in and watched as he loaded their luggage.

"I can't believe we are going to Camp in _this,_" Annabeth groaned as she let her hands slip over the leather of the seats.

"It's perfect! We will be fashionably late!" Thalia exclaimed, a wide smile lighting up her face. Annabeth glared at her.

"What happened to your hangover?"

"I told you, I don't get hangovers," Thalia stated simply. Annabeth scoffed.

As Arnold slid himself into the driver's seat, Annabeth asked what time it was.

"It's 6:45, Miss. We are approximately an hour to two hours away and traffic is bad going in that direction."

"Yes!" Thalia exclaimed. It seemed all she cared about was the attention that being late brought her. Annabeth, on the other hand, wanted to stay away from attention as much as possible.

It turns out, Arnold was right about traffic. After about 10 minutes of driving, they came to a standstill. Probably the cause of a wreck, Annabeth though bitterly. She glanced out one of the tinted windows to the car next to them. The driver, a teenage boy who looked about her age was ogling the limo. Annabeth motioned for Thalia to look. When she saw the expression on the boy's face, Thalia laughed and started to roll down the window.

"Thalia no-" It was too late. She had already caught the full attention of the driver. His eyes got wide when he saw the two and he grinned and waved. Thalia pretended to act offended. Then proceeded to flip him off and roll the window back up. Annabeth rolled her eyes while Thalia died laughing.

"Retard," Annabeth mumbled. Thalia stuck her tongue out at her to which Annabeth responded the same way, smiling.

The rest of the ride was spent with Thalia on her phone and Annabeth cursing herself for leaving her own with all her other luggage. Luke was probably worried sick, she thought.

At one point, Thalia moved from the opposite side of the vehicle to sit right beside Annabeth. She then began to read from her phone. With a clearing of her throat, torture began.

"_She was walking down the Los Angeles street, gorgeous blonde locks swaying softly in the breeze. Heads turned in every direction, wanting another taste at the woman walking briskly to her destination. There were only few who didn't recognize her; the rest tried to control their curiosity when they saw Annabeth Chase, the famous daughter of Athena Chase."_ Annabeth interrupted her immediately.

"What the hell is this?" she demanded. Thalia snickered.

"I believe it's called _Roses in the Wind_ by annabethshipper452."

"Oh god, no Thalia." The horror was evident in Annabeth's voice as she realized her best friend planned to read fanfiction for the rest of the trip.

"Oh god, _yes Thalia_."

Annabeth stared at Thalia for a second before lunging for the phone. Thalia dodged her by falling backwards, out of Annabeth's reach. She wrestled her for the phone to no avail. Thalia moved to the opposite side, to the farthest corner of the limo. Annabeth huffed and sat back in her seat, quickly realizing there was no way she would be able to get the phone from her.

After another dramatic clearing of the throat, Thalia started again. Annabeth listened, horrified yet slightly admiring the writer's skill with words. Immediately the story revealed itself as pure smut.

The 'famous daughter of Athena Chase' had a meeting with a secret lover in one of the city's most prestigious hotels. There was no description of the mystery man just…smut. Finally after what seemed 5,000 words of it all, the story came to a close. For the first time, Thalia fumbled in her reading and broke her straight face. Her eyes bugged out of her head and a hand slapped to her mouth.

"What?!" Annabeth shrieked. Thalia held a hand up to shush her.

"_As the man was pulling his jacket on, Annabeth gave him one more passionate kiss. 'Goodbye-"_Thalia stopped and glanced up at Annabeth. She seemed to be contemplating whether or not it would piss off Annabeth. _"Dylan."_

Annabeth raised her eyebrows.

"Damn, they really like him don't they?" she finally said. Thalia laughed and nodded.

"Let me read one for you," Annabeth held her hand out for the phone. Thalia quickly changed the page and handed the phone to Annabeth.

"There probably won't be any for me…" Thalia said uncertainly.

"Oh you wouldn't believe the things people will make."

"After reading that…" Annabeth and Thalia laughed. As Annabeth searched for the perfect fanfic, Thalia gave a soft sigh of relief. Annabeth had believed that was about Dylan, thankfully. If Thalia had not seen the name ahead of time, things would not have gone well with Annabeth.

Instead of ending with Dylan, it had ended with a very different person.

Percy.

** AN: So this was kind of a filler chapter but do not fret my dear readers, things will begin ****_very_**** soon. **


End file.
